The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program. Specifically, it is possible to perform a reduction of information relating to an address of a marker denoting segmentation of encoding processing, or efficient reading out of information.
In the related art, in an imaging device such as a digital camera, a color still image encoding method of the JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) standard (ISO DIS-8) has been used as encoding processing of an image signal of an imaging result. In JPEG, image data is performed with encoding processing in block units, and it is possible to insert a marker (for example, a restart marker) denoting segmentation of encoding processing in each block. Accordingly, when a restart maker is inserted into a data stream, it is possible to perform decoding processing in the middle of the data stream, and to perform decoding processing with respect to only the data stream corresponding to a desired region without performing decoding with respect to all of the data streams of one image.
In addition, according to Japanese Patent No. 3357468, it is possible to directly access a restart marker which is necessary for reproducing an image in a desired region by maintaining the address of the restart marker in a data stream as a table.